Light-emitting devices using optical semiconductor elements as light sources have been increasingly used typically in indoor or outdoor display boards, image-reading light sources, traffic signals, and large-screen display units. As the light-emitting devices, there are generally widely employed light-emitting devices having an optical semiconductor element and a transparent resin to protect the optical semiconductor element and the periphery thereof, and further has a reflector (reflective member) for light reflection. The reflector is provided for higher extraction efficiency of light emitted from the optical semiconductor element.
The reflector should have high light reflectivity and should be able to continuously exhibit such high light reflectivity. Customary known components for the reflector include resin compositions each including a polyamide resin (polyphthalamide resin) having a terephthalic acid unit as an essential constitutional unit; and an inorganic filler or another component dispersed in the polyamide resin (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1 to 3).